


Sweets' Beginning

by Little_Brookie



Series: The Wonderful Tales of Sweets [1]
Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Heartbreak, Loss, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Limited, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Brookie/pseuds/Little_Brookie
Summary: A dysfunctional world with a terrifying Elf Monarch that's lost his mind, a family that's (in a sense) falling apart, and a young elf on a mission to finding her two missing cousins and to stop her uncle from completely destroying their homelands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been working on since I was in high school, roughly between 2013 to 2015. So, I have decided to rewrite the whole thing! I have plans on finishing this fan-made story!

From the looks of it, April woke, being carried by two guards. Her memories of what happened that lead her here were non-existent. She couldn't remember what lead up to this moment. The halls were dim; the only light was coming from the guard in front of them and the only sound she could hear were from the guards' heavy boots. She wanted to speak, but it only came out as soft mumbling. She wasn't sure what happened, but she felt sore and pain throughout her body. She weakly lifted her head, trying to focus on the guard ahead of her. Some features were visible, that scar on his ear was a sign that she knew this guy.

"Eroan?" She managed to call out; though she knew she had no energy to fight back what he has planned. Eroan stopped and turned to face her. He looked like no elf, yet he was. An elf with half a pointed ear and a scar on half his face, bald as well. Though already slight pupils, she felt like he was narrowing his eyes even more.

"Ah, so you’re awake, April," Eroan croaked, a grin was rising slightly on his face. "You didn't take long. Your brother is still unconscious."

"Flash?" She asked, glancing behind her to see outlines of the people behind her. "What is going on here?!"

She didn't want to know the answer. April was already injured enough that she didn't began not to care anymore. "Oh, sweet April bird," Eroan called, as sweetly as he could sound, as he turned back around as they began to walk again. "You are going to be punished for your families’ crimes. And we're starting with the both of you."

April heard the old geezer laugh. She could feel a chill run down her spin, and she didn’t like it. The guards that held her up by her upper arms, which her wrists were bound together, and began to drag her to the cell Eroan had planned for them. April narrowed her eyes as they brought her and Flash to their cell. Instantly, she began to plan on their escape.

***

I had woken up in a fright. Glancing around, I was still in the slavery cells. There were no walls between the cells; only bars. There were cells down both sides of the hall. On the other side was an elf she had been chatting with, knowing him a lot more on who he was before this. Eric was the guy’s name. He was the only person who knew who they were, as far as I knew as there were few occupied cells. Eric was the only one that I talked too, but when I had called to him there was nothing. I felt sickness wash over me. I attempted to get up, which landed me on the floor. Getting up from there, walking towards the cell door, I called out to him again. Nothing.

I gripped the bars from the cell. I wanted to reach out for Eric, my good Elven friend, but I heard fast, running-like, footsteps coming my way. I backed away from the cell door and sat on the floor, back pressed against the bed frame that was chained to the wall. I sat back with the bed just slightly below my shoulders, I wasn’t sure why, but the figure that was running stopped in front of my cell and looked at me.

“Sweets?” The figured called to me. Sweets? Was that really my name? “I’ll get you out of here!” A light from his chest began to glow and the cell door came off its hinges. Light from his chest? No, that doesn’t seem right…

He came for me and grabbed my arm, dragged me to my feet and held on to my wrists as he rushed me out of the cell and back to where he came. “Wait, I can’t leave Eric behind!” I glanced back to only find darkness.

“No one else is here,” the figure told me, clearly male. “We have to get you out of here before the building comes down on us! Would you hurry?”

“You are holding my wrist too tightly! And I can’t keep up with you! Who even are you?”

“You’ll find out when we get out of here. Now, come on!”

After that he stopped answering me and led me to where he came from. I kept tripping, but he still held my wrist and had me run bare foot across the stone floor. I was wearing nothing but off-white, thin, tattered clothing which the pants were now ripped above the knee. He paused for a moment, took his hand off my wrist as he opened the door in front of us, which refused to open. He continuously tugged at the door, cursing under his breath. I glanced back once more time to only find that the darkness was now above us. I turned back to tell him but found myself falling. I screamed, which resulted nothing. Turning to see below me, I saw what appears to be ground below me getting closer and closer.

I shot up, screaming and panting. Uncle Shellman, Feather, and Color were all beside me. I took deep breaths to calm myself and my racing heart. White long hair found its way to my face. Bad dream again, a thought asked and I knew who was asking. Stefan.

Yes, I thought back. This might not be the end of it…

Don’t worry about it, another joined in, Stevan. It will end eventually. We believe in you, Sweets.

Right…

“You alright?” Shellman asked after a few minutes of my being awake. “You seem pale, though your color is finally coming back. I take it was another dream?”

“I’m fine,” I looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile. I hadn’t not wanted to worry my uncle or cousin. But…I could tell that I was a burden on them ever since I got back from that awful place.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Feather asked. “Food, perhaps?”

I sometimes wondered why Shellman ever named Feather the way he did. But then I think that he was married, and was most likely my aunt that named him. I smiled up at Feather and shook my head. “No, thank you, Feather.”

“I would want you to rest, but I don’t think…”

“You have nothing to worry about, uncle,” I told him as I sat up more properly. “Might get up to go through your library of books.”

Though meaning it at a joke, Shellman gave me a weak smile, but his concern was seeping through like toxic waste. Feather seemed the same, but was taking it a little more lightly as he knew there was nothing he could really do. “Um…If you like, one of you could bring me something.”

Feather light up a little. “An oatcake and a glass of Proph milk?”

Proph milk? I had no idea was a Proph was, but then I thought: They both live on what looks like a farm. Wide fields, a couple of animals they bought, and a pet Flelk dog named Bingo. So a Proph didn’t sound so crazy to me. “Sure,” I finally said. Feather smiled and left. Shellman smiled a little more, placing both his hands on my left.

“Why don’t you give your creator some love, Dexter?” Shellman asked him. “She probably missed you just as much.”

I looked on my right and Color was a navy blue color. I named him Dexter, but everyone calls him Color for his ability to change color. I padded the bed next to me, in hopes that he joins me, which he did. If he weren’t a robot, I’m sure he’d be crying this very moment…

“I have a loaf in the oven I like to check on,” Shellman picked up a bag beside my bed I hadn’t noticed. “Feather should be back any minute now.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I told him as he began to leave. “Wait, before you go uncle…”

“Hm?”

“Where is Flash and April? Aren’t they here?”

“I haven’t seen them since they left,” Shellman answered, his face seemingly going pale. “I thought we’d find them with you.”

“I thought they were with you…”

“…I’m sorry…”

And with that, he left. Color’s long rabbit ears lowered. His green colored eyes looked as if they were changing color as well. I wrapped my arm around him. “Do not fret, Color,” I told him, as soothingly as I could. “It’ll be alright…”

***

Eroan had placed April and Flash in the last cell in that call. She knew that the hall was a dead end, as there was a torch hanging on a wall. She was leaning herself on the cells bared door, arms pressed on a horizontal bar that was roughly middle of the cells door. She listened, breathing slowly as she could, but all she heard was nothing. There was no light other than the one outside her cell, and that gave little light. April knew she could easily escape a prison cell like this any day of the week with no problem, but the fact that she also had her older brother made it a little more difficult for her plans. Not only was she worried about her brother, she was just worried about being caught.

This whole place might be a maze, or a puzzle. One wrong move could lead you down a dead end or might be a surrounded by guards. Flash hasn’t woken up yet, either. Giving a small sigh, she went back to her place on her bed. Like any prison cell she’s been too, the beds were always at knee-length and the beds were always hard. April lied down. She had to think. Were there any hidden vents she couldn’t see? Were they able to dig their way out?

April waited till her brother woke, as the vent idea would possibly take two people. The cell they were in was complete stone; there was no way they could dig their way out through stone. April felt kind of stupid for even thinking that as a possibility. And she wasn’t sure how long her brother will finally wake, either. Eroan might be expecting her to think of an escape route and counteracted it by placing guards at the end of the hall.

She was unsure how they will escape without her brother. April smiled a little, but that smile faded when she thought of her younger sister, Sweets. What was she doing now? They haven’t seen her in six or seven months. Was she with JayJay? Or was she with Uncle Shellman and Feather?

April sat up and shook her head. JayJay’s dead! He’s been dead for almost a year! Or, she thinks it’s been almost a year. Yet…Her sister still hasn’t moved on. Again, she sighed. She was distracted by the thoughts of her sister, her only sister, and began to worry. What was she doing and is she safe? Their uncle, King Aradawn, was still out there looking for her. JayJay lost his life to one of his goons, a spy possibly. What was there that April could do to help? She wasn’t a Stonekeeper like her sister, she wasn’t a brute like her brother, she wasn’t as crafty like Shellman, and she certainly wasn’t the brains like Feather. What was she? What role did she play in this family?

Groaning came from behind her. Flash was waking up! She shot around to faintly see Flash weakly sitting up. “Ow…My head…”

“Flash!” She said cheerfully, yet loud enough for Flash to hear her. “Finally, brother!”

“Eh? What happened?”

“I am as clueless as you are.”

“How long was I out for?”

“About a day and a half,” April stood and walked over to him. “Are you hurt in anyway?”

“No, but I do feel dizzy. Do you know where we are, by chance?”

“If I were to guess since Eroan is here, we might be in Mythaenathyr Prison.”

“Mythaenathyr Prison? Eroan? You mean The Elf with the Half Ear?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, damn…”

“I already have an idea on how to escape, but I’ll need you to lift me.”

“Why’s that?”

“There might be a ventilation vent somewhere and we need to find it. We’ll need to take that to get us out.”

Without another word, Flash got up and helped April onto his shoulders. The ceiling was low, so April was slouched and she felt around the ceiling. They eventually found the vent, which April managed to get the vents opening, which I tore off the blockage and Flash lifted her up. Her hands landed on a metal ladder, which when she tried to bring herself up, the bottom of the ladder fell. Before it hit the ground, Flash caught it and lightly allowing it on the ground.

“Hurry,” April whispered. “They’ll be here in ten minutes to check on us!”

Flash grabbed the lid of the vent and started to climb the ladder. April told him to forget the lid and just hurry, which it wouldn’t really make a difference as she started to move back away from the opening she just climbed up from. She heard the ladder being pulled up in three pulls and the lid being placed back on. April rolled her eyes as her brother gotten into the space between her and the opened.

April led the way, though she was unsure where she was going without a light. She had forgotten she was imprisoned here almost two years ago. It hit her when she noticed the odd sounds in the vent. She placed her hand on the wall, feeling a thick wire and followed that. April could still hear Flash behind her and she stopped. Flash bumped into her, but April could faintly hear Eroan talking to someone. April couldn’t hear it, but she didn’t want to hear what Eroan’s plans. Until she realized that this is where they’ll drop off and escape, but she stayed where she was.

“What’s going on?” Flash asked, as silent as he could. He obviously didn’t have good hearing, but April hadn’t responded to him. She just stayed there, silent, waiting for their voice to be non-existent. It felt like eternity until she heard frantic voices, possibly realizing that they had escaped and heard them leave, which she took the opportunity and began to crawl to the opening and kicked it out. She got out first, looking around; she noted that she knew nothing of the area.

“Well, shoot,” she grumbled.

“Do you not know this area?”

Of course she didn’t. “Just get down here!”

April got out of the way as she looked around. Where they dropped off was a dark hallway, behind them was another hallway but was lighter. April heard footprints which April pushed Flash to the wall and backed to the wall herself as guards ran past, Eroan being one of them.

She bit her tongue until the footsteps faded and none more were heard. April got into that hall and looked down both sides. There were windows, but they were bars on all of them, so there was no way she could get out that way. April turned, grabbing a torch off the wall, and led her brother down the dark hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t stop thinking of April and Flash. Were they really okay? If something were to happen, April would certainly know how to get out of it. I had faith in my older sister. Flash, not so much. He was a dimwit, if not brutal in strength. I knew how he was, but I had to think – where were they? I had recovered enough that I am not bedridden anymore, which I guess is a good thing, but I still had nightmares of my time is the Slave Cells. I am just glad that I didn’t have to worry anymore…

“What are your plans, Sweets?” Feather asked. I looked up from Color, who was in my arms, asleep.

“I have to find April and Flash,” I responded. It was true, I had to find them. No one had seen them in so long. “Then find Jay and Wes.”

“You don’t have to,” Feather told me. “I am sure they’ll come back.”

“And how long have they been missing for? A year? Aren’t you not worried?”

“Of course I’m worried,” Feather sighed. “I worry about them every day, but I’m more worried about father…”

“You have nothing to worry about! It’s not like he’ll be becoming king, or anything.”

Shellman was, at one point, was given heir as he was the first married, but denied it and gave it to my father, Flask. Our uncle, Aradawn, was furious with this. Aradawn eventually overruled our grandfather and became king himself. Shellman moved away with his wife and Feather, while expecting Jay, while my father was forced out of the palace while my mother, Ditzy, was expecting April. Three years later, I was born and taken away by my parents at a year old, and Shelber was brought into the palace as Aradawn’s right had man. My father gave me my first amulet at that age before Aradawn had taken me. Memories I did not want to remember completely…

“It’s not that,” Feather stated. “He has been like this since mother died over twenty years ago. He’s just hasn’t really…Felt happy since.”

“There really can’t be anything we can do. We aren’t necromancers.”

Feather wrenched. “You know they can’t be trusted right?”

“How did you think I got these, then?” I pointed out the three stones I had – I had one on both my upper arms and one on my throat. They were called Spirit Stones, though they are mistaken as amulets due to similarities, but don’t have any significant power to them like that of an actual amulet. They only held the spirits of those you held dear, like family that recently passed away or a close friendships you had that you wanted to keep.

“You just got lucky,” Feather rolled his eyes. “Necromancers are not something you really want to mess with. One nearly sucked in my father.”

“Kyro?”

“How’d you know?”

“He usually has dirty tricks up his sleeves to get people to sell their souls. Kyro doesn’t care who the soul of the family member he has taken, but he never sells it back off to the family.”

“Prick,” Feather sighed. “Are you busy? I’d like your help with something.”

***

April was finally leading them out when she found one of her key marker she had left behind. She was kind of surprised on how abandoned it was. The walls were peeling, the floors were damaged, mold was growing everywhere, and it was just as pitch dark when April and Flash had woken up. April had to make sure every so often to make sure Flash was still behind her and not messing with the mold that was on the walls. For all she knew, it could be black mold.

“How much longer till we’re out?” Flash asked for the millionth time. “It’s been like forever since we were walking down this hall.”

“It’s only been a half hour,” April sighed as she replied. “You know it’s been a few years since I’ve been here last.”

“Yeah, for unrelated charges. What was it? Murder?”

“Does talking about this really matter?”

“To me it does! This whole family is in shambles! Eroan wants our heads for whatever our family crimes are; our uncle is poorly ruling Shinerspeck, our sister, Sweets, is still out there somewhere and all we know, others could still be after our heads when we escape!”

“It’s most likely going to be Eroan.”

“Eroan, Ivsaar, and Vulas,” Flash claimed. To April, Ivsaar and Vulas had no meaning to her, but assumed they were bounty hunters like Eroan. “Ivsaar is a feared hunter out there!”

“You have nothing to fear,” April told him. If she was correct, they’d be in the middle of the dessert. “I have my doubts that we’ll ever see Ivsaar or Vulas.”

“How can you be sure about that?”

“We are in the middle of nowhere. The closest town here is Moonmire, and that’s a good three week walk from here.”

“Three weeks? Are you nuts? We have no food or water!”

“Can you shut up?” April demanded, turning around to face him as they reached the end of the hall. “Do you want to get out of here or not?”

Flash stopped responding. April handed him the torch as she managed to open the old, blocked-up door open. Flash had run out a little bit, arms over his head in a Y-position before dropping to his knees. He was celebrating a little too much, April knew. Flash was about to shout something when April had grabbed Flashes arm and ran for the damaged fence. She forced him through an opening that obviously wasn’t fixed or monitored in years and dashed in the location where Moonmire was from memory. April remembered that she had buried food in containers while she was travelling in cause that she was ever caught again, but she didn’t know how long before she returned so the food she had buried was possibly spoiled or eaten by maggots.

April was tired and, of course, hungry. They both really haven’t eaten much that day and she guessed they wouldn’t get anything for a long time. The one thing they hadn’t checked for any hidden weapons she had one her, which there was a small knife hidden in her boots. There were cacti all over with cacti pears in bloom, so they might be able to find some that already have pears.

“You know where we are going?” Flash asked as they ran. “I mean, to Moonmire?”

“If I remember correctly, it should be this way!” April responded. “Since that area was clearly unused, I doubt they’ll figure out which way we went.”

“Over here!” A faint voice shouted, from what April could here. Shoot! They were spotted!

April ran as fast as she could, and, since she was born in Shinerspeck, she should be able to outrun these freaks. Flash must have caught on as he was beside her within seconds. Elves from Shinerspeck were born to be fast! No other elves could come close to the speed a Shinerspeck resident had, which made April confidant they’ll outrun them. She couldn’t hear them, but she could hear faint shots of guns. Guns?! When did they start using guns?! This was new to April, but I doubt Eroan wants them dead. Not yet, at least.

“Where do we hide?!” Flash demanded, clearly running out of breath. “How do we hide? Do you even have a hiding spot to hide from these guys, April?”

To be honest, she didn’t. Last time she escaped from this place, no one had spotted her – once. But that was years ago and so many areas of Mythaenathyr Prison might have been left, like the hall they just got out of. April thought: They can’t chase us forever! Unless they had those pack dogs still or those Sream Horses, but April guessed that they might not use them anymore. But that was also years ago and their horses weren’t as fast as those from Shinerspeck.

“There might be a hole beyond that dune,” April stated as they approached one. “If we get behind there, the guards won’t know where we disappeared to.”

“You sure?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Then how can you be certain that there’ll be a hole?”

“Am I certain about anything?”

“Good point.”

April was glad that once they reached the dune, she looked back and realized that the guards were so far away and the sound of guns subsided. She wanted to guess they were chasing them, but she barely saw any movement, until she actually saw a faint glimpse of movement. Flash had urged her to keep climbing the dune and followed him. Once on top, they slide on the other end and searched for the hole, which was hard as the sand was covering it now. April was panicking so much that she could feel her heart beat faster, and it wasn’t from the running, and her hands began to shake. Her breathing also became a little irregular.

“I found something!” Flash called to her as he spread the sand around the round wooden cover. “Guess you were right.”

“Get it open!” April snapped. “I can already hear them, they’re close. And spread the sand a little more, to make it more even!”

As Flash had done what she requested, they jumped in. Flash held the cover down tightly. April took a while to calm down her heart and stopped shaking. Eventually, by the time her beating heart lessened but not enough when she heard the guards. April pressed against a wall, slowly slipping to the ground. Flash didn’t take his grip off, April knew, but she worried so much. She wanted to be free. She just wanted to be far from this place…

***

“…And that is how it is done,” I panted as our session was done. I was training Feather to be a Stonekeeper. It seems he is more of the protective type than the attacking type, which has been becoming more common. I had three stones, which is extremely rare as far as I know and ten-times more likely to fall under Voice. I could see why most Stonekeepers refuse, as it is more dangerous than having a single stone.

“So…I take it…That I’ll need…Practice?” Feather asked, more winded than I was, with a small grin on his face. His face was so flushed the greyish-pink that I was tempted to punch him in the arm, as I would do if Flash ever flushed for a woman.

“You are a strong defender,” I told him, standing more upright as I caught my breath. I had forgotten to bring water bottles out, but I doubted we were going to need them as we were already tired, sweaty, and breathless by the end of it. “Of course you’ll need practice, you doofus!”

Feather chuckled a little. He finally stood up, walked towards me, padded my shoulder, and headed for the house. “I’ll make some iced tea. You got sick after the Proph milk I gave you, so I think I’ll avoid adding that.”

“You don’t need milk in ice tea!”

“Not going to take your word for it!”

“Then make two!” I called. Feather waved his hand as he headed for the house. Color was sitting by the house, the shade covering him. I smiled. Color wasn’t originally mine, as he once belonged to a farmer who didn’t want him anymore due to how rusty he was. I bought Color off of the farmer and gave him proper upgrades the farmer was unable to. I never bothered to change his name, as when I got him he had already a name: Dexter. I gave him the ability to change color to whatever mood he was feeling, and everyone gave him the nickname of Color. He was the only robot that had rabbit ears and a long, fluffy cat’s tail.

I heard the front doors screen slam as I had walked over to Color, to only find out it was Robot-Nick. Color head looked up from his book. “Oh, hey Nick, what are you doing outside?”

“Sweets, Color, Shellman has requested you both,” Nick responded. “He says it’s important.”

“Important?” Color asked as he got up, closing the book under his arm. “What about?”

“Has not said. But he still needs to see you both.”

“Alright,” I patted Color’s shoulder as I walked between them. “Best not keep him waiting.”


	3. Chapter 3

April was passed out after an hour. They haven’t found where they were hiding, but she passed out. But when she woke, she could hear Flash’s slight snoring. April kicked his shine and heard him shuffle, scared. April carefully got up, feeling the cold wooden walls. She wasn’t sure why she was expecting cold rock, but she was glad it was wood. She could hear Flash stumbling around to open the cover. Some of the sand gotten in, but he managed to get the cover off no problem without getting a whole ton of sand. Flash was the first one out and helped April out of the little crawl space they were hiding in.

It was late. The sun was already going down and they didn’t hear anything. April assumed that they might be further away or looking elsewhere. April felt kind of tired, but she had slept long enough though she was unsure how long. April could feel a slight breeze, which was not something she was used to. April looked up at Flash, who seemed unfazed by the cold.

“We going or not?” Flash asked, chuckling. “You are the only one that knows where we’re going.”

“Right,” April stated, though she had that feeling…And rarely is this feeling ever wrong. She wanted to hope that nothing bad was going to happen, but as they walked, April couldn’t help but to think what was going to happen? April didn’t even have a clue, but she trend on anyway. Her hopes were high, and mighty, and there was nothing that was going to keep her down. But that feeling was getting worse.

But after two and a half weeks into their walk, she was beginning to feel like she screwed them over. It wasn’t until she could see faintly see buildings, but it was hard for April to tell if they were still fair or if they were close. As far as she remembered, though it was only a few years ago, that the buildings of Moonmire were completely visible even if you were only a week away and yet it looks so far away. Maybe she miscalculated?

“I’m starving,” Flash stated, bringing April out of her thoughts. So was she. They haven’t seen anything else that was edible other than cactus fruits. She was also very thirsty as well. “Are we almost there?”

“We should be,” April told him. “We can’t be more than a few days away, at the most.”

“Is it just me or does Moonmire look a bit…destroyed?”

April wasn’t sure what he was talking about. She was beginning to think that maybe it was just the exhaustion kicking in, as she hadn’t been able to get any sleep for the past few days, but she was beginning to see what he meant. April could see that some of the rooves of a few places were caved in; a lot of the buildings were nothing more than crumbles, and she could not see a living soul – not that it really mattered on how far they still were from Moonmire. Maybe there was still someone there April still knew? She hoped that nothing bad had happened to Moonmire…

***

It’s been a few weeks now. Feather and Shellman have been concerned for the ship, let alone about my older brother and sister. I knew Feather would stay behind and look after his father, my uncle, so I didn’t bother to ask. But having another Stonekeeper would be handy if things go south. I chuckled softly to myself. Feather rarely ever uses his Stone for anything, really, unless something was too high for him to reach. He was taller than me, obviously, taller than any Elf I knew. I mean, he was even taller than Shellman, and he’s well in his mid-seventies and he’s still kicking! Uncle Aradawn would most likely be in his late seventies, then…

My thoughts ran on what would happen if I ever became queen. Uncle Aradawn was a mad king, lost his mind long before I was even born, and yet I was fated to have died a terrible death, yet…Here I am…Alive. Maybe it was because I wasn’t his biological child? He raised me as one, stole me away from my actual parents, his own brother’s youngest child. He was the reason my mother was dead, and my father…? Who knows…?

I had to plan out where I would search. April and Flash had to be out there somewhere! I had to stop thinking about family for one day, or I’d lose my mind for sure. I had to do something. Shellman said that he had a lead. Said that April and Flash were possibly taken to Mythaenathyr Prison, or was taken to a ghost town called Ranrius that was east of the prison, or maybe they were hiding at Moonmire, which is north. From all other angles, there was nothing. I knew April was an amazing escape artist and escaped from many prisons, underground cells; she even managed to escape while in a straitjacket, and even escaped while tightly chained to the wall and blind folded. If she was taken there, most likely she’d gone to Moonmire. But what if she was taken to Roselake Hills, to Hills Penitentiary? What then? I didn’t know anything from Roselake Hills, or the surrounding area.

I got off the couch. I wanted to see how Feather was doing. It’s been weeks since Feather and Shellman started working on the ship. Wasn’t sure what needed to be fixing, as it was a family ship. My uncle had taken it before Aradawn could even claim it. As I walked to the docks, I thought about when the last time the ship ever left the docks. I wondered if they’d ever get this ship to its former glory.

Feather was leaning on the railing of a ship. It wasn’t large, but it was bigger than all the other ships in the docks. The color scheme was light purple, white, and some hints of blue here and there. If I were to guess, it could easily hold up to a few thousand people. It had a large training ground underneath it, which no one knew how to get into, a large dining hall, and quite a large book collection. Though the weather was warm, but was pretty windy. I guessed that Feather was taking a break. I waved to him, which he waved back. I could see some white frosting on his face, but once I made my way on board the ship, it’s like it just vanished.

“How’s it going?” I asked, making my way to him. Clearly, they probably haven’t done jack. “What needs fixing?”

“The boiler room, mainly,” Feather told me, sounding a bit confused like he wasn’t sure why. “It seems that it wasn’t just that, either, but a lot of the pipes, wires, and even the kitchen and bedrooms need work too.”

I was actually unhappy due to the fact that it took them almost three weeks to get so little done. But then I thought about it: Shellman was going through his phases of mood swings. Possibly it was due to the anniversary of his wife’s death many years ago that’s coming up in a few days. Him doing something big was kind of therapeutic to him, like it got his mind off of her death. “I feel like the longer we wait, the longer it’ll take to find April and Flash. By the time we find them, I know I want to go out and try and find Jay and Wes.”

“Right,” Feather didn’t sound so optimistic about it. His younger brothers went missing and it has been a few years since they disappeared. I swore I’d find them, not for Feather’s sake, but for Shellman’s sake. Jay and Wes are Shellman’s youngest two sons, I’m aware. Wes was one of the youngest in the family, the same age as me. He actually believed that I was Aradawn’s only daughter, and that my parents were going to stop at two kids, and I think he disappeared still with that mindset. I clearly wanted to do something for my uncle and Feather.

“Have faith in me,” I gave him a slight smile. “Wes and Jay will be found safe and sound; I’ll make sure of it!”

Feather gave me a look that told me he didn’t feel the same. He already lost his mother, and he was scared to lose both his brothers. I felt the same, not only for my older brother and sister, but I know I didn’t want to lose both my cousins either. I wasn’t as scared for April or Flash, as they are more than capable to get out of anything, but Wes and Jay left like three years ago. I think Feather still blames himself for their disappearance. We stood there for what seemed like hours. We leaned on the railing. The coldness of the metal pole railing eventually became warm spots under my arms. I didn’t think about how cold it was getting, nor did I hear Shellman walking behind us.

“Oh, Sweets,” Shellman called. He was halfway down the walkway, waving and smiling. I would guess that his mind was off of my aunt’s death. He seemed so happy. “I thought you were going to meet up with Eric?”

“Right, right,” I lowered my head a bit. Too bad there wasn’t really a way for us to bring time with us, other than pocket watches and I was terrible when it comes to bringing one. “We planned to meet in a few hours, best be on my way I suppose.”

“What were you two going to do?” Feather asked. “I hear that he likes you. Is he taking you to that fancy old restaurant down the street?”

“Nah,” I said, cracking a smile and leaning on the railing. “We’re gonna be planning out this year’s Harvest Festival. The Midwinter Celebration is coming up afterwards, so Eric wanted this year to be good.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Shellman brightened up at the mention of both festivals. He loved the Midwinter Celebration, but I think even the mention of it annoyed Feather because he hated the winter festivals. I didn’t blame him, as I hated winter and those festivals. But Feather and I didn’t have the heart to tell him. “What do you plan for the Harvest Festival, Sweets? You usually thrive for this kinds of festival.”

He was right. I loved the Harvest Festival more than anyone. Usually, people would throw up a few decretive pieces for the festival and call it a day while I go all out and bewilder any adult passerby. This year, I had Eric for extra hands. Feather was on the backburner this year as he was getting really sick of the mess it made after taking it all down. Last year, it took us almost three weeks to take everything down, while it only took us a whole night to put everything up before the big day. But this year, it’ll be a little more simpler as Moon Laceflower and the Elven Flowers are causing some sort of alarm in others, and some even died ingesting them, causing some to sneeze or cough if near.

“I have an idea,” I started, “but I’d rather keep that a…Secret for now.”

“And then a week later,” Feather added sarcastically. “I know you well, Sweets. You can’t keep secrets.”

Not this year,” I grinned as I started walking for the deck. “Since Eric is helpin’ this year, he wants to keep tight lipped about the whole ideal. In case…”

“And you expect me to trust you that you both won’t go mental with this year’s décor. And don’t be usin’ JayJay. The kids didn’t go near the house because they thought he’d kill them.”

“Don’t worry,” I turned over to face Feather before leaving. “JayJay has no interest in being in this year.”

Feather didn’t respond to me, turning his attention back to his father. I smiled a little as I left them. They began to talk about what they could do for the ship as of repairs. I personally didn’t see the reason why I should stay around and hear, but Eric was probably was already waiting on me. Swiftgate Village usually starts the festival about two weeks earlier Harvest Festival arrives, so people could get ready for it. And this week, Eric wanted to take advantage for the lack of people there will be during the first few days. No one usually is out during the first few days, which was weird to me.

Anyway, I get to where I needed to be and I see him, just leaning against a pole of the entrance to the Main Square. He was unlike most elves. He was tall – I think he was almost six feet – and had broad shoulders, most of me wanted to think that he worked out or something because he looked a lot tougher than most guys I see around Swiftgate. His hair was shoulder length. Eric didn’t really have any of the elvish features, but he did have a defined facial structure and slightly longer ears. Since we both escaped the Slave Trade cells, because of Feather, he’s been wearing nothing but tank tops and baggy pants, and sandals for some odd reason. If I wasn’t already a mess since JayJay’s death two years ago, I would have considered, but I wasn’t really ready to let go…

“Hey,” I called as I got closer. Eric turned his head to face me, which I guess he was wearing his new contact lenses because both his sclera’s were a pale green.

“Hey!” He greeted me back, giving me a hug. After he released me, he jokingly added. “What do you think?”

“I hope you aren’t going to wear those for the Harvest Festival.”

“Yeah, I am,” he smirked. “I’m going to be this swamp monster that you suggested to me last year.”

I completely forgot that he took my suggestions seriously, especially this year. We’ve been free for at least a year and a half. I was in for at least three or four months, waiting to be bought by a master. I was, for a month by a human named Charles, but I was eventually found alone and sent back there. I did end up finding Charles again after Feather rescued Eric and I, and found out that I was taken back to those cells. Those are the memories I really don’t want to remember…

“Sweets,” Eric soothed, knowing from my expression that I was thinking about. “Let’s try to have a good day, okay?”

“Okay,” I said, with a smile that I half meant. He led me inside the Main Square. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad…?

***

April was shocked to find out that Moonmire was in ruin and abandoned. Flash wasn’t sure if she was correct about the place, and she was. April knew that they went in the right direction, but why was Moonmire in such terrible state. It just didn’t look the same like it used to, and that worried April. What happened here the last time April was here? It was just strange and April didn’t know what else to do. There was no way April and Flash could make it anywhere else, and there was no way either of them could contact Sweets or Feather. April knew they could hide out here until…

What was she thinking?! They can’t hide out here. There would be no way…But, what other choice do they have? They have no food, no water; they’re practically starving at this point. They were also tired, from walking for more than two days. Eroan would still be on the pursuit for them. He would know that they were heading this way. April sighed, she knew they were screwed.

“Think Sweets would figure out where we are?” Flash asked her, bringing April out of her thoughts.

“I hope so,” she told him. “She has to be on the search.”

Flash went to one of the destroyed homes. “I hope we don’t have to hide out here for long. I don’t want to be executed.”

April agreed. They both agreed to sleep for an hour, which turned into hours and we both woke up sometime during the night. April prayed they their sister would find them soon…


	4. Chapter 4

I took a moment to think to myself. I had to list off where April and Flash were and figure out what might have happened. Feather stated that, from the last time he saw them, which they were heading for Yelnore, the exact area where Feock Roadrunners were most commonly seen, which was thousands of miles away from Mythaenathyr and its prison. As far as Feather and I knew, there would be no way April and Flash would make it there without a vehicle, food, or water as it would take them almost five months.

Feather even agreed with me about Roselake Hills. Neither one of knew a whole lot about that area and it be like a wild goose chase trying to get anything from the residents. Though we’ve been there once before, and being royalty has no effect on them. I think they are even afraid of me due to my relationship with King Aradawn, presumably because they still think I’m his _daughter_ when I’m biologically his _niece_. And since April is also related to Aradawn, most likely they’d reject her.

I guess I was too busy thinking over my plan, when Clementine – my adopted niece – came skipping into her great-uncles study. She stayed silent for a moment, gazing at the large, projected map of Yelnore and Mythaenathyr. She was at least the age of ten in human years, but she really was fourteen. I wonder when Feather went to go get her from Dr. Hevens place.

“Auntie Sweets,” Clementine finally asked. “Cousin Feather said that he needs you for something.”

That’s cute. She’s still calling her adopted cousin “Cousin Feather.” I couldn’t help but to smile. “Alright. I just need one more second, so we can retrieve your mother and Uncle Flash.”

“Cousin Feather says that it’s important.”

She tugged me out of the study and into the kitchen area. Feather was making his famous Strawberry Delight desert. It smelled really sweet and homey. I mean, it always does in this house when Feather bakes, even if he is a male. I took up making myself a cup of tea to go with the tart, though I knew it’ll come out hot and gooey. Shellman is even a fan of his own sons Strawberry Delights, as he tends to eat up more than his share. Clementine took a seat at the table, closet to the wall, and asked me to make her a tea too. Her favorite tea was, of course, a sweet clementine and cinnamon tea. I also gave her a small cinnamon roll Feather made the other day after her tea was ready. But before I could enjoy mine, Feather dragged me outside once the tarts were out of the oven.

“We have an idea where April and Flash are,” Feather finally said, giving a sigh. “My father and I both believe that they could have gone to Moonmire or Ranrius, most likely Moonmire.”

“Both towns are ghost towns,” I told him. It was true, Moonmire became one almost twenty years later when Ranrius had been one for almost two hundred years ago. Mythaenathyr Prison was located outside of town, and was home to three bounty hunters. Two of them, both I know of clearly, wanted to see the Royal Family lineage die off, which would lead Shinerpeck into turmoil. Moonmire, Roselake Hills, Ranrius, and Yelnore have nothing to do with Shinerspeck and were locations that weren’t even under Shinerspeck. Even King Aradawn wanted nothing to do with them, despite Ranrius being a two hundred year old ghost town.

“Yeah, I know,” Feather soothed, making sure Clementine couldn’t overhear. “But that isn’t why I brought you out here. I actually got some news that the ship is partially ready to fly again.”

“How in Equinox’s name did you accomplish that?”

“Long time, no see,” a familiar voice of an elf I once knew. He walked up from behind Feather. It was Blaze! “I guess that rumors were true.”

Blaze was an odd-looking elf. He always had slightly darker skin, pale greyish-blonde hair, and a small scar across on his lips. He usually liked having his hair shoulder lengthened so that he could have it up in an elastic. What he doesn’t talk about is the scar down his back. Normally you don’t see that with male elves, especially in these parts. He was slender and fit, but nothing like Eric. I haven’t seen him in almost three years.

“We have a lot to catch up on,” I said, smiling oh so slightly. “Hope you are aware, two of our members are missing.”

“So I’ve heard,” Blaze tilted his head slightly. “I brought hands with me in cause and helped repair the ship. She should be up and running. Andrea and Lewis are still with your uncle. He’ll be fine, wouldn’t he?”

“He’s got Feather, so he’ll be fine. I don’t see Feather leaving anytime soon, anyway.” I was half joking with that. I know that he’ll soon find a partner, and females here are very picky when it comes to potential male partners still living with their parents, whether or not if they parents were widowed or separated. And where Feather and Shellman lives, I don’t see Feather finding a partner anytime soon at this rate. No matter his royalty status, even if Feather meets most standards. He’ll always be my cousin.

***

It didn’t take long before scouts came and searched the old Moonmire town. They were hiding there for maybe three days, neither food nor water, and there were search parties twice a day. April waited it out till they gave up their search. Flash was beside her, silent, breathing slowly. They were both starving, she knew. The small river near them gave little clean water to drink from the last rainfall. April did find a rusted bucket that could help them, but due to the amount rust on the bucket, she regarded it. The small river had to suffice the clean water they didn’t have.

“Are they gone yet?” Flash asked softly, sounding a little raspy. April scrunched her nose as she peaked in the crack between the damaged wall and the collapsed roof. There was Eroan and two other guards. Neither of the guards looked familiar to April, and the fact that they wore light purple and violet, and had single red rose sigil, only hinted to April that they were associated with Roselake Hills. The only place she knew she couldn’t step foot in due to her relation to Aradawn. Though, relation only goes as far as niece and uncle and not father and daughter, her blood was still tied to that disgustingly awful King she calls an uncle.

Her attention went back to what she was doing. Eroan was still out there, back facing them. He was talking to one of the Roselake guards. One of the guards wore a frilly-looking cape, with rounded ends and a half circle in the middle. _Of course they haven’t left. They have been standing there for over an hour._

April wanted to go find some Leakray Mice and Vuley Shrews, which were sustaining if they had enough of them. They were always large and fat. The fact that she knew they wouldn’t be able to hunt while they were still there. Eroan was just as stubborn as April remembered. If he had something in sight, more or less he’ll get whatever reward for the heads he captured, and apparently it was April’s whole family. More or less, Aradawn included and yet no one really knew where he was. April assumed still somewhere in Shinerspeck.

“April?” Flash asked, getting up slightly to look at her. April didn’t take her eyes off of Eroan, nor did she move or respond. She wanted to make some kind of noise elsewhere, but she didn’t want to risk being caught in the process. “Do you have any idea how to get them to go away?”

Her silence must’ve answered his earlier question, though this particular question was a little harder for April. She didn’t want to risk Eroan to finding where they were hiding, yet she didn’t want them hanging about so close to where they were. The place they were hiding was already hard enough to get in and out of, and it was most likely that they wouldn’t be able to figure that out either. April held her breath and hoped that they’d leave soon. She wanted to make some sort of signal for their sister. The only thing that April was glad that the guards from Roselake Hills and Eroan had bad hearing because of the slight echo of the walls when Flash spoke. They homes were in such great shape when she was last here. Residents were welcoming, they’re Vlid’s always had narrow eyes whenever outsiders were in their village that they were protecting. But where were they now, if Moonmire was in such ruins?

Flash still was waiting for April to answer him. She had no answer to give. There was no way either one of them could leave and come back without getting spotted in the open. They’re best bet was to stay low and hope they give up. But April knew better. Roselake Hills and Moonmire were the only two places that were close to the prison and its town, but the prison was just outside of town, but were so far from each other. Roselake Hills, if April was correct, was almost two months walk away from the prison.

April looked at him, eyes as narrow as she could get them, and shook her head. Unlike her older brother, she didn’t want to risk speaking when Eroan was so close to their hidey-hole and their only look from outside could easily give away their location. Flash had more guts than she did, and she was still uncertain if they could faintly hear them from where they were. Roselake elves could hear from miles away, from what April heard from others, though it didn’t seem like the rumors where true that must true if the two that she could see didn’t seem to notice the slight noise from behind them. April had had next to her brother, thinking of what they could do. She wasn’t anywhere close as sneaky as a lot of people thought she was, and she had no way of actually getting their attention without taking what seems like forever to get back into the hiding place. April had guessed that they wouldn’t dare go up against a Stonekeeper, let alone her younger sister, but Eroan was a stubborn old fool that wouldn’t back down against one that was seemingly stronger than he was. She had guessed that was where he had gotten his scar from that took over half his face.

It wasn’t long before they could both hear Eroan speaking their plans of destroying what was left of Moonmire to find us. He was walking right where Flash and April were hiding, but as far as April knew, Eroan had terrible sense of smell. It just wasn’t his hearing that April had to worry about; it would seem scent was another thing she didn’t have to worry heavily on. But it was also worried April about the others with Eroan. She held her breath as if that would help any, but if she were to guess they were right on top of them now. Their talk made April feels nervous. Flash, however, was calm, breathing slow and shallow. Flash placed his hand on April’s, as if attempting to calm her nerves.

April’s thoughts were of that of being caught, but it soon came to pass when they both heard screaming and growling. Growling from a Vlid, April knew. It didn’t take April to look to know that Eroan was still by their only lookout. The growling was getting louder, guards screaming back to where they came from and crunching of bones, and Eroan calling orders to stay at their posts but it didn’t sound like it was working. Eroan lost whatever control he had was now lost with the Vlid roaming around and growling, possibly killing whoever was in their path. She wasn’t sure who exactly which Vlid would still be, as Moonmire use to have ten surrounding them.

There was a moment that April thought that Eroan was stupid enough to go up against a Vlid. Vlids are ruthless if wild, and reckless fighting that can’t be controlled. April wasn’t sure how long she was holding her breath at this point, but from what it sounds like outside, she could tell the Vlid was standing right there…With Eroan standing his ground…

***  
  
We took off the very next day. Everyone from the Stone Guardians was on board as well. Blaze did well, even got some new recruits while he was at it – Oliver, Russel, and even Sean Hills – and one of them was even a Stonekeeper. Sean, who was the youngest in the group, was the least experienced with the Stone. Blaze and Haily Collins both agreed to train him, whether or not he was a good fighter or defender. Haily was a good defender with the Stone, while Blaze was always up and front. Florence, who joined them two months ago, seemed to be well versed in what she had to do. She was well with books, and could name you any book you could describe. I had Color join her, gave him something to do instead of following me around.

Blazer, a robot that once was a part of the ship, came to mind. He was…An assistant of sorts. No matter how many times I try, I could never get him to work again after he fell into the sea. Blaze and April had to hurl him back up, now he stood in my study, rusting away. I knew his temper. He was jealous of Robot-Nick, despite that he was in fact my assistant, and was very persistent on getting the role. Being on this ship, and the memories it holds, not just Blazer, strikes home.

I’ve had people I care so much about die on me, three of them I witnessed. Stevan, one of two of my best friends, committed suicide, after he found out his girlfriend had been murdered, by plumbing from the deck of the ship to a shark infested waters and was eaten alive by those giant, sharp toothed mouths of the beasts. Stefan, another one of my two best friends, was murdered in front of me. Both I have known since _childhood_. And the fact that they are both dead…

I shook my head, getting though thoughts out of my head. Stevan was a good guy, and he knew pretty much anything about the ship if you asked. Stefan was a good fighter and she would have taught anyone. She was the only one I knew that was cured. Old memories of us as kids, all of us – Stevan, Stefan, and…Beth even. Beth was my childhood best friend before Stevan took her place. She was – while young as she was – in love with Stevan, and he was well aware of her feelings but did not return them in her favor. Stevan didn’t share the same feelings for her as she did for him and eventually started a relationship with an elf years later. My heart sank when I remembered her sad fate, dying of an unknown sickness.

“You alright?” Blaze asked, taking my thoughts away from those I’ve lost. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, or going to be sick.”

“I just need to sit down,” I told him. “I got too much on my mind.”

“I was told that Amy is looking for you,” Blaze stated.

“Amy? She’s on board?”

“Of course, she has been insistent that she comes with knowing full well we intend on getting you.”

 _Obviously_. Amy, whom I have known for a while, had a thing for me. She was the only one that pushed me to trust those that she deems worldly or isn’t working my uncle. If I wasn’t already taken by JayJay, and his death a few years ago, I would – and still would – consider Amy. She has a thing for me and I was aware of her feelings. I wasn’t denying them and I wasn’t accepting, and Amy is aware of this despite the fact that I still haven’t given her an official answer. Maybe I was feeling something for her…

As Blaze continued to talk, I saw that Amy leaning, back on the railing, talking to Oliver, Florence, and Andrea Hopkins. I could feel my heart skip in my chest. She was the last person I really want to lose that’s close to me, other than family. Feather was good on his own with Uncle Shellman, April and Flash had their differences with how to deal with certain situations, and I was left trying to pick myself up again after the whole death of JayJay and the slave incident.

“Sweets,” Amy’s sweet, soft voice called to me. The second time I was called out of my thoughts. “You safe an’ sound, I see. Good that you no injured.”

Though she speaks oddly, her accent was…Nice. “Nice to see you again, too, Amy.”

I couldn’t help but to smile. Oliver, Florence, and Andrea were dismissed by Blaze and went off to the ships little training room where I assumed Sean, Haily, Darrel, and Lewis Robinson were there waiting. Once Blaze was gone, Amy came over and gave me the biggest hug – which she usually gives me. My heart beat faster, but I wasn’t sure if that was just me being nervous or my feelings towards her, which I was still confused about.

“I worried about you, Sweets dear,” Amy started as she put me back on my feet. She was big, especially for someone like her, and had slightly broad shoulders. I wasn’t sure if I was surprised or not if she hadn’t found herself a significant other. “I was not sure if you alive.”

Again, her speech was odd, but I paid no mind. “Clearly, I am unharmed. I think. I haven’t had a chance to look myself over.”

Amy smirked. My failed attempt to lighten the mood worked somewhat. Unlike most I’ve met, she was an orange and black tabby with white from her muzzle and underbelly. Her eyes were the color of green olives. She held me again before holding my hands in hers. She went off on this tangent that she couldn’t wait to see me again after the time I was missing, and when she caught wind that I was out of that situation she knew she had to come find me.

We just stood there for what seemed like hours. Amy catching me up with the happenings with my group, how Blaze managed to deal with the happenings while I was gone. She told me that she wanted to help me look for April and Flash, and Jay and Wes if we find my brother and sister first. I couldn’t even remember how long Jay and Wes have been missing for. I remember them when I was younger, but I only knew them for a short period of time. After I got away from Aradawn, they were still living with Uncle Shellman, even after their mother had passed away only a year and a half after Wes was born. Amy knew how much family meant to me, and is willing on helping to find those that were missing. I hadn’t noticed, or payed much attention, to how close Amy was to me or that her arm was now behind my back. I could have sworn she said _I love you_ under her breath.

By the time Robot-Nick rolled around, Amy had gone to go lie down for a bit. As far as I was told by her, she hasn’t been sleeping well since she hadn’t been sleeping well since I went missing. Nick said that he was sent by Blaze, saying that he needed me to demonstrate something to Sean and Darrel. Seeing them take up the Stones for a war within a family that they are nosing their way in…I personally hope they know what they’re getting themselves in and what it may cost.


End file.
